How do I tell you I love you?
by madmoor
Summary: This is a little contestshipping one-shot I made. Drew is visiting May, and wants to find a way, to tell her, he is in love with her. I'm not great at summaries, so if you want to know the content, then read it.


Author: foo-shaw! My first contestshipping fic. Oh I love this couple it is so kawaii!

May: …

Drew:…

Author: well, I have the silentee's

May: oops, sorry I was eating ice cream

Drew: (scoffs)…

Author: talk Drew, TALK!! (Chases around with a mallet)

Drew: ahh (runs away) CRAZY AUTHOR!!

May: Uhhh (sweat drops) well, while the author is trying to kill drew (mutters) which she shouldn't if she wants him in the story… (Changes back to normal voice) I am going to do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Madmoor does not own pokemon, or any other corporation at the moment, although she is working on it.

* * *

As the familiar sent of roses awakened our beautiful coordinator, May, looked around the blue and pink room carefully, reminding herself why this day was going to be so great. She was meeting that certain green haired guy that she couldn't get out of her mind. Her face gave away her feeling of excitement as she tried to decide what to wear.

"Well, I don't want to seem desperate too see him, since of coarse, he is my rival…but I don't want him to think of me as ugly" she said out loud, as she decided on a long sleeved plain black shirt, with a blue tank top, on top, that complimented her sapphire colored eyes, and flattered, her sheik athletic body. She wore a pair of plaid green and blue short-shorts that made her legs appear longer than normal, and a long scarf to match. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time, and she was excited that it was finally here. She decided on her black uhgs, because it was slightly cold outside, and she would already be cold enough with the shorts on.

"I just have to remind myself, that there are prices to be fashionable" she told herself. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, as she waited for her pokenav to vibrate, telling her, that it was 10 minutes to 12:30 pm., the time when she was to meet Drew outside of the La Fares Café.

Her brother was walking up the stairs coming towards her room, as he wanted to torment her one last time before she left, about how much she liked Drew. "Hey, May open up, it's me Max" he called from outside her door, trying to coax her into letting him in.

May rolled her eyes, and looked at the clock, not bothering to open the door for her brother, but instead headed over to the full length mirror to check her appearance. She pouted at herself, and got a brush through her hair. "What do you want Max?" she asked in an irritated tone, trying to find something to focus on while she waited, impatiently. She kept trying to straighten out her hair, and finally after a few million attempts, she got it straight.

Max sighed at his failed attempt "can I just see how you look?" he said sincerely.

May felt slightly guilty for not being nicer to him and answered "only if you promise not to tease me."

Max nodded then realized that she couldn't see him, and whispered only loud enough for her to hear "I promise, May."

May opened the door to her pleading brother and smiled at him "do I look ok?"

Max grinned "yeah, you look great, oh, by the way, before dad left for work, he said you could get your Espion from Nurse Joy, that she is now fully healed."

May smiled warmly "really? That's great! I am so glad she is feeling better." She grabbed her other pokeballs and made her way down the flight of stairs with her brother trailing not far behind her. She was now 16 years old, and she flushed at the thought of what Drew would say when he saw her. Would he be happy? Would he hate her? Would he smile? Would he be the same old Drew? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, I'm off now" she stated as she kissed her brother on the forehead.

Max just made a face and simply answered with a "bye."

May gleefully opened the door, and made her way down to the pokemon center, still having a couple of minutes before her pokenav would go off. She walked into the pokemon center. "Hello Nurse Joy"

Nurse Joy smiled at the girl. She had always enjoyed May's company, and her father had told her of the girl's plans to meet the infamous Drew, after they had been apart for about a couple of years. "Hello, May, dear, here is your Espion" she handed May the pokeball.

"Thanks a lot" May inquired then started to head out "sorry, I would normally love to stay and chat, but I have places to be."

Nurse Joy smiled "that's okay, see you later." She waved at May as she left the door.

May walked down the road blindly, thinking of what she would say when she met Drew again. _'Hi Drew, I knows its been a long time…but I wanted to tell you something' _she imagined herself but scorned the Idea. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she ran into someone on the way, when her pokenav vibrated her, shocking her out of her thoughts.

Drew looked down at the girl who had just run into him, if he couldn't get out of here quickly, he would be late with meeting may, not that he was in a hurry to see her, but he couldn't let a lady wait. A smirk spread across his face as he realized who had just bumped into him. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Of all the people who would be clumsy enough to run into me, it just happened to be you, May, I should have seen this coming" he teased her lightheartedly, but was actually quite glad it was her who had run into him.

May's face turned a bright pink color as she realized she was on the ground in front of her old rival, Drew. "Well, hello to you too, Drew, you haven't changed a bit" she huffed, meeting his gaze, and attempting to stand but failed miserably.

Drew chuckled at her face and offered his hand to her. "Yet, I could say the same thing for you, dear may." He knew now how to play with his words, to make them sound more poetic, maybe even a bit more mysterious, and he wasn't about to let May know, that the real reason he wanted to meet her, was to tell her that he loved her. Instead, he would have some fun with her for a bit.

May stuck her tongue out at him, but took his hand, pulling herself up, and accidentally, into him. She blushed again, trying not to let it show "S-sorry…" she stuttered.

Drew smirked grew wider, but if you had been paying attention to his face, you would see that a visible, yet faint blush had founds its way across.

May pouted "why are you always smirking?" she asked then thought _'you look arrogant…but I…I think it looks cute…'_

Drew coyly stuck his neck out, still smirking "I do it because it bothers you" he whispered into her ear, toying with her a bit.

May grew stiff for a moment but relaxed, and realized that Drew had pulled her into a hug, when she fell into him.

A smile tugged at the corner of Drew's lips, as he wanted so badly to tell her what he wanted to talk about. He slowly let her go, and headed into the Café.

May scattered after him, regaining her compose within no time, but sad that the hug had ended so quickly. Surprisingly to her, his grip wasn't ruff; instead it was protective and sweet.

The waiter eyed the couple as they appeared in, and smiled as her recognized May "hey May! Long time no see" he smiled at May, and Drew.

May smiled back "Hi Wally! How have you been?"

Drew looked back and forth between the two, a knot in the bottom of his stomach, as he tried to shove the feeling of jealousy out. "Table for two please" He asked as politely as he could, considering he didn't know what relationship this guy had with May.

May giggled and followed them to a table, and sat down. She then focused her attention at Drew, instead of waiting for an answer from Wally.

Wally got the feeling that they wanted to be alone so he left "I will bring you guys some water."

Drew felt relieved and threw a grateful glance at Wally, reconsidering his fast judgments of the guy.

May smiled at Drew oblivious to the fact that he was fumbling with his napkin. "So Drew, why are you all the way down here, in Hoen? I thought you would travel Sinnoh, after going through Joto and Kanto regions…" her voice trailed off as she remembered the last time she saw him was in Joto. Her parents had requested her to come home, and she had reluctantly obliged. Then she smiled again, because being with him made her happy.

Drew looked at her, and stopped fumbling with the towel, setting it on his lap. "Actually May, I came here to see someone." He looked at her to see what kind of reaction she would have to that.

May cocked her head to the side and asked earnestly "who?" even though she was dying to know, she was pretty good at concealing it. This was the most serious, she had ever seen Drew, and she wanted to know, why this person was so important.

Drew shifted his view from her to the wall, then sighed and followed by locking his gaze with her again. He muttered softly "would you believe me if I told you, that you where the one I came to see?"

May had tinted pink cheeks, and smiled at him "yeah…but why…?" May realized that there was something bothering him, and she wanted to know what.

Drew shook his head and had a thoughtful look "I will tell you later…" he trailed off, and then smirked again, as Wally approached the table with some water.

Wally smiled and set it down "alright, you two lovebirds ready to order?"

They both let that one fly by, and ordered something. May got ravioli, and Drew tried some soup.

Wally picked up the menus and smiled once again "It will be ready soon" he promised.

During the meal, May and Drew had a pleasant talk, they caught up on things, aside from the fact that Drew found something to tease her about no matter what the subject. May silently promised herself that she would tell him this time, before she lost him, and would leave again.

Drew paid the check and got up, offering to help her out of her seat as well. May dotted upon the fact that he had paid, but soon gave in, and got up, following him outside. "Drew, where are we going?"

Drew didn't even give her a straight answer, instead he took her hand, and started walking, making sure, that she blushed at that, and smirked again. "We are going for a walk." He let her take that answer, and didn't bother to elaborate as he was heading for a park.

May followed blushing, and wondered what he was up too. She didn't like the fact that he wasn't being very specific and she wanted to know what he was doing.

Once Drew got far enough into the park (National park forest thing), he let go of her hand, and shoved his own, into his pocket. He stopped right before they reached a pond, and turned to face her.

May's Auburn colored hair was moving with the wind, sending strands into her face. She looked stunning just standing there, even as clumsy, or thickheaded as she was. May waited patiently for Drew to tell her what he was doing.

Drew looked down miserably "I wanted to tell you something…" He hesitated "but you will have to promise, that no matter what, you wont be angry with me…or at least if you are, you wont take it out on me…."

May nodded fazed just a bit, and put scenarios through her head at what he was going to say. Her feet locked to the ground, frozen of fear that he was going to tell her he was in love with someone…someone else.

Drew smiled softly at her, and looked up. "May, I came here to tell you." He followed by gently resting on her shoulder causing her to step closer. "I came here to tell you that I am in love with you." He finished a blushed a little bit, but was relieved that he could finally tell her.

May's excitement was delayed, as she let what just happened, sink in. She smiled as she realized what had just happened and she practically tackled him. "I love you too!" she exclaimed.

If Drew had been caught off guard, then they would have both fallen over, but he caught her, and pulled her into a soft kiss, wrapping one of his arms around her, the other one, pulling something out of his pocket, and putting it in her hair.

May gasped, and kissed back, remembering the days of the past, and touched the rose in her hair, that bonded them together so tight. It seemed like an eternity before they pulled away, yet it had only been just a few seconds.

Drew looked like he was beaming and had one final question for her. Searching through her eyes he asked "so then May Maple, will you be mine?"

May smiled as she was a little dizzy and finally answered "Haven't I always been?"

* * *

Author: so, so did you like it??

May: that was cute!!

Drew: I was soo out of character!

Author: (anger mark, anime vein) well mr. snotty pants, you try becoming an author randomly at the sper of the moment, and keep everyone in character!

Drew: fine I will!... mr. snotty pants…?

May: (smiles)

Author: okay, please, if you enjoyed this then message please.


End file.
